


Total 180

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: junjou100, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: In Hiroki's mind, no means no. It's not the same for Miyagi though. MiyagixHiroki.





	Total 180

**Author's Note:**

> Total 180
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: MiyagixHiroki. Nothing else, I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica in any way, shape or form.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For junjou100 this week. Barely uses the theme though, haha.

The in-work molestings never seemed to stop. No matter what Hiroki did, nor how many times he pushed the older professor away, he could guarantee that a few minutes later arms would be wrapped around him all over again.

It seemed like Miyagi didn’t understand what no meant. As if the phrase ‘I’ll sue you for sexual harassment’ meant nothing. Then again it was an idle threat; considering his great respect for the professor and his works. He didn’t really want to sue him after all.

But when he felt Miyagi’s tongue trace around his ear, he changed his mind.


End file.
